


Mistletoe

by billys_consulting_flatmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, Christmas in the Bunker, M/M, Shipper Sam, was originally posted on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billys_consulting_flatmates/pseuds/billys_consulting_flatmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas in the bunker with something more than Dean was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Christmas had arrived with perfect timing this year. After the mess with Amara and the cage all they wanted was a break and for the first time they were actually planning to celebrate it.

No hunts, no crappy last-minute gifts, no takeaway food eaten in a crappy motel room.

This year they had an actual tree and actual decorations and actual Christmas dinner food in the kitchen and - most importantly - an actual holiday.

But none of that could excuse Sam for the madness that had apparently taken a hold of him when he decided hanging mistletoe in the kitchen doorway was a good idea.

It was ridiculous and stupid and - 

Dean scowls up at the innocent looking plant suspiciously. It was just the three of them here, there was no point to it. Why had he put it there?

A small voice at the back of Dean's mind whispers to him maybe there is a point. This could be his chance - 

No. It was stupid, Dean thought firmly, squashing that traitorous voice viciously. It was as stupid as Sams questions of  _something more_.

He shakes his head sharply and reaches up to snatch it down and throw it out before he picks up the two steaming cups coffee he'd left on the bench and heads down the hallway to find Cas.

-

The next day Dean finds another sprig of mistletoe this time in the library. He bins it. The next one is at the front door. The next in the War Room. Another in the hallway and once even just outside Deans' bedroom.

He's starting to become annoyed with his brother - it's a stupid tradition - as he bins every single bit that he sees. But despite his best efforts more seems to turn up in the middle of the night.

And everytime he lays his eyes on any all his mind can supply him with are thought of brilliant blue eyes and the whisper of something more.

-

In the couple of days leading up to Christmas it seemed to have come to an end. Dean could spot no unwanted vegetation hanging in doorways or any other part of the bunker. He relaxes and pushes the matter to the back of his mind though that doesn't stop him from putting more effort into annoying Sam.

He really should have known better then to let his guard down.

He wanders into the kitchen on Christmas Eve night as Sam is switching on the trees lights in search of Cas and a refill to find the ex-angel standing in the doorway and staring up above their heads.

Dean comes to a stop beside him and, with a rush of dread and anticipation, he slowly raises his eyes to see a small sprig of green leaves above them.

'Uh,' he says intelligently, catching Cas' attention. He blinks at Dean, his head tilted slightly as he always does when confused and Dean swallows when he realises how close their faces are.

'Dean,' Cas says, his eyes fixed on Deans, 'are you alright? Your face has gone red.'

That comment catches Sams' attention who grins and chuckles when he notices the situation they're in. Dean grits his teeth and silently curses Sam while Cas frowns as he glances between the two brothers.

'Go on, Dean. You know the tradition,' Sam says gleefully and Dean glares at him.

'What tradition?' Cas is still looking between them, that cute frown still on his face and Dean quickly looks away, berating himself. He turns to scowl at Sam, trying to threaten him into silence.

Of course it doesn't work.

'Human Christmas tradition,' Sam explained, his smile bordering on creepy in Deans', admittedly, rather biased opinion. 'When two people get caught under mistletoe they can't walk away until they kiss.'

Dean can actually feel blood rising to his cheeks and refuses to look at Cas as he takes this information in.

'So Dean and I must kiss now?' he asks Sam who continues to beam as he nods. 'Okay,' Cas says and Deans' head snaps around to stare at him. He can't really be serious? Can he?

Apparently yes, Dean thinks as Cas leans in, those hypnotic eyes staring right into Deans'. Dean can't move as Cas' lips brush against his own. He gasps involuntarily, a shock running through his limbs at the gentle touch. Cas pauses when Dean's lips part before he presses back in harder and his eyes slide shut.

Shock floods Dean followed quickly by a nameless warmth. These kinds of kisses were supposed to be short and chaste, not the way Cas was kissing him, claiming his mouth and Dean melts under his touch, his own eyes closing against his will.

He presses closer as Cas' hands came up to hold him, his fingers clenching on Deans' hip and buried in his hair. Deans' own hands quickly came up to cradle Cas' face.

They eventually pull apart though Dean can't bring himself to move too far away from Cas and instead holds on, their noses brushing before he rests their foreheads against one another.

'Merry Christmas, Dean,' Cas whispers breathlessly against Deans' mouth and Dean smiles.

'Merry Christmas Cas.'

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr. Thought it was finally time to post it here too.


End file.
